Making Sonic Normal
by Joseph Nick Prowler
Summary: After Dark and Light Gia are gone Sonic and Tails have to fix one of the broken emeralds in order to make Sonic normal. So they fight and Save people for them to get the shards.
1. Chapter 1

** July 27, 2009**

** "Dolly Parton Everybody!" said a ****announcer.**** "Why'd you come in here lookin' like that ****In your cowboy boots and your painted-on jeans ****All decked out like a cowgirl's dream ****Why'd you come in here looking like that" said a young Dolly Parton. Meanwhile "Orbot Cubot get ready we will be getting us a new Doll Muhaha." said Eggman as he moved in the ****stadium. "****When you could stop traffic in a gunney sack ****Why you're almost givin' me a heart attack" Sang Dolly Parton. Eggman Flies in and grabs Dolly Parton as she is screaming "Let me go now. Help! Help!". Tails Comes Flying in and grab Dolly Patron as Sonic the Werehog destroys Eggman's Eggmobile. As people run out Sonic says "Get to your cars and leave.". After Eggman left for losing Tails Lowers Dolly. She says "Thanks young man you can come over to my house anytime to talk you guys are the best I love you two for saving the world (Kiss on the cheek)Bye Tails and Sonic thanks for saven me.". "Wow Tails you just saved Dolly Parton how do you fell?" said Sonic the Werehog. "Great I loved saving that woman." Said Tails with Joy. "Okay sorry before you go I found this Shard of that Master Emerald you guys needed good luck saving the world bye." Dolly Said running to her limo waving while doing that. "We got five more shards to go and you will be back to normal." said Tails. "Yes this will be great I think Sally and Bunnie are getting the other one." Said Sonic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Race**

**Sonic and Tails flew on the Tornado to the Eurish Federation to win a race to get the emerald shard to get the master emerald fixed. When me and Tails finally got to the England we flew toward Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps for the race. When we got there I was assigned a number for the race. I didn't need a car I was already fast I got in ready Position as the racers ran out into the cars. I smiled thinking these guys are going to lose. The man got in his car as the final countdown arosse the race started. I ran as the car speed off. The number 19 car was in the lead I was running after the cars as I got on first place. **

**POV Racer 14**

"**Hey guys take down the blue rat we can't let him have the emerald shard." I said. "Okay Jonathan we will get him and take him out." said Jack. I drove in front of the hedgehog Mick went behind him, and Jack and Ella went on the sides we hit the hedgehog as we speed off laughing. We were winning the race and going through a ninth turn. **

** POV Racer 99**

**I was racing and thinking I can let those jerks I wanted to win the race when I see that Sonic on the ground I stopped my car and get out to hope that he is still alive. No breath chest compressions as the announcer says "Lyla or number 99 has gotten out of her car to help with Sonic or number 4 .". Come on come on please come on as I do mouth to mouth. After a minute or two Sonic got up and hugged me saying "Thanks you saved me dang it I won't be able to get to first in time it is the final two laps.". "I know get on top of my car I can drive you in fifth place by the final lap and you can win this race." I said with a smile.**

**POV Sonic**

**I nodded as I hopped on the car saying come on we don't have all day she hopped in and raced off with me on top. She passed the car one by one she passed all of them laughed saying "I never felt like this trying to win before ha ha it feels great." After she got through the Tunnel I jumped off the car and ran to the finish line with Lyla finishing in second. The people gave me the Emerald Shard as Lyla came up to me and said "Hey maybe I can join you guys on this quest can I please?" with a big smile.**

"**Yes you can come and help us mam just get your car ready and we will go." I said. She jumped in her car and we were off with another piece of the emerald. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Temple**

**Russia**

"Come on Tails what is taking you so long to put the Tornado down I would like to get some of those Gia monsters to." said a impatient Sonic the Werehog. Tails says "Okay it is safe to jump now Sonic now you can go get them.". Lyla is shooting the monsters with some guns she had gotten while Tails made some stops. She laughed as she shot the monsters jumping and taunting the monsters.

"Hey Sonic I thought I would have taken them all down before you and Tails got here." said Lyla with a smile as Sonic hits one of the monsters. Tails flies over as he kicks one of the monsters in the face. He says "The temple is a few miles away after we get rid of the monsters. So we can get going after that hopefully nobody is guarding it.". As the three take down the rest of the monsters.

Then when they got finished they ran to the temple.

**15 Minutes Earlier**

** Gaia Temple**

"Sir the Gaia Monsters are here again what should we do now they will try to get in the Temple?" said a Guardian of the temple. "Shane go inside me and Keith will keep the temple safe just get in there now." said the other Guardian as Shane went in the building. The Gaia monsters run at the Guardians as they stab them and shot them. As more and more come they ran inside as they closed of of the temple doors.

**Now**

The group got to the temple as they were wondering as they see bullet clips and shells on the ground. Lyla pulled out her gun as Tails get his arm cannon because they weren't like Sonic the werehog. They had walked into the temple as they got a little be nervous as they saw more blood and shells. Sonic said "So I was wondering how did you start racing Lyla?". "Well I guess I did it to be like my father he was one of the best racers when he retired I raced but lost several times until I meet you.

"Cool that is interesting." said Sonic. As the group finally found the door to the main temple but no bodies the monsters were gone. We opened the door and found the Guardians guarding a small piece of the Master Emerald. They saw Sonic and pulled out their weapons at him. Tails says in Russian "Wo wo drop the weapons he isn't one of the monsters he is normal we just are trying to fix the Master Emerald.".

They dropped their weapons as they responded back them in English "Sorry he looked like one of the monsters. We will give you the Emerald as long as you save this guy.". Tails nods as they walk off to find another piece of and Master Emerald.


End file.
